


The mug

by SaSatan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anyone else is mentioned, Gen, Im on my phone, Spideypool is mentioned, Too lazy to tag everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real civil war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mug

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my mistakes or that I didn't include everyone.
> 
> Also something new finally.

It was too early, Tony is ready to cry if he doesn't get his coffee soon.

Entering his kitchen he saw hell.   
Pepper left a note before she went to work, saying she invited them over.

They should be tired and hurt, though. But here they are. Fighting. Loudly.

As Bruce informed him, who stayed out out of the fight for obvious reason, they fight is over the only, clean mug.  
Thor broke every other mug and cups earlier this morning, the reason why he's nursing a bruise.

Clint has his bow ready, who ever dares to get close to the mug will die. His eyes closed.  
Tony sighed at that, with his eyes closed everyone could die.

The worrisome situation is between Natasha and Steven.

Steven without coffee is the most terrifying one, Bucky is armed with a fork and hiding behind Natasha, the two seeming like dogs, barking at each other with insults.

The coffeemaker is working rather silently, piping happily.

Tony got his cell and texted Pepper, begging her to come or send someone with so many paper cups.

While everyone was occupied with fighting, some trying to stop Natasha and Steven to kill each other, Tony crying as he begged Pepper to answer, no one saw the white, thin web got hold on the white mug, slowly leaving it's place.

At the window, Wade had two little flags in each hand, the sign from spiderman. Silently cheering, as his boyfriend carefully pulled the mug closer to them. Both stopped to breathe as the mug fell towards the floor, but nothing broke thanks to Peters web.

 

Only Sam saw everything, sipping at his coffee, hiding himself again behind the newspaper.


End file.
